rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Corwyn Nilius/Character Sheet
Campaign: Trials and Tribulations of Tarron Damos Origin: Void-Born, Scavenger, Tainted, Press-Ganged, Endurance Characteristics * Movement: 3/6/9/18 * Wounds: 12 * Fate Points: 4 * Skills: Awarness (Per), Charm (Fel), Command (Fel), Common Lore - Adeptus Astra Telepathica (Int), Common Lore - Rogue Trader (Int), Forbidden Lore - Psykers (Int), Invocation (WP), Navigation - Stellar (Int) [Basic], Pilot - Spacecraft (Ag) [Basic], Psyniscience (Per), Scholastic Lore - Cryptology (Int), Speak Language (Ship Dialect, High Gothic, Low Gothic) (Int), Literacy (Int), Dodge (Ag) * Talents: Resistance (Fear), Hatred (Chaos), Pistol Weapon Training (Universal), Heightened Senses (Sound), Armor of Contempt * * Traits: Charmed (Void Born), Ill-Omened (Void Born), Void-Accustomed (Void Born), Jealous Feedom (Press-ganged), See Without Eyes (Astropath Transcendent) * Psychic Rating: 3 * Psychic Discipline: Telepathy * Psychic Powers: Basic Telepathy, Compel, Delude, Sensory Deprivation, Dominate, Know Thy Place (NP 96), Chorus of the Righteous (NP 97) * Armor: 9 all locations - Best-Quality Stormtrooper Carapace Armor (7 AP), Best-Quality Subskin Armor with Hexagrammic Wards (see below, 2 AP) * Weapons: Best-Quality Laspistol (30m, S/-/-; 1d10+2 E; Pen 0; Clip 30; Reload Full; Reliable), Best-Quality Monosword (1d10+1+SB R; Pen 2; +10 to attack) * Gear: Void suit, micro-bead, psy-focus, psychic familiar (see below), best-quality bionic eyes (no game effect). Notes * Psychic Resistance: +25 (from Warded Subskin Armor, +15 from Psy Rating) * Daemonic Psychic Resistance: +45 (+10 from Warded Subskin Armor, +20 from Soul-Bound to the Emperor, +15 from Psy Rating) Warded Subskin Armor Hexagrammic wardings can normally only be applied to carapace armor or better. However in discussing his request to have hexgrammic wardings added to his carapace armor, Corwyn challenged the high priest of the Drusus shrine world to instead try it on specially crafted subskin armor. The high priest accepted, in part because the priest was a master medicae chirugeon and in part because Corwyn was a psyker and hence in the priest's opinion not that great of a loss should it fail. The hexagrammic wards on the best-quality subskin armor only grant +10 to resist psychic attacks and the like (instead of +20), however due to the integral nature in which it was inlaid and meshed with the graft it grants the same benefits as the'' Armor of Contempt'' talent. * +10 to resist any psychic attack or manipulation * Provides double the AP against psychic force or warp-energy damage * Keeps its AP against warp weapons * Armor of Contempt: Suffer 1 less corruption point when afflicted by corruption Psychic Familiar Corwyn's psychic familiar looks like a poisonous mechanical frog, and it is most often kept hidden in the recesses of the carapace armor. * Movement: 1/2/3/6 * Wounds: 6 * Skills: Awareness (Per), Swim (Ag) * Talents: Light Sleeper, Paranoia * Traits: Bestial, Crawler, Machine (3), Natural Weapons, Size (Puny), Toxic, Unnatural Toughness (x2) * Weapons: Fangs (1d10+SB R + 1d10 poison, Primitive, Toxic) * Psychic Features: Psychic Reservoir (sustain up to 2 powers) Miscellaneous * Insanity: 1 * Corruption: 0 Experience Rank: 2 XP Acquired: 2,850 xp XP Spent: 2,800 xp after creation; 7300 xp total * start at 4,500 xp, gain 500 xp initially * 200 xp - Selected mutation for Tainted origin * 300 xp - Elite Advance: Charm * acquired 600 xp for events on Cardinal world * 100 xp - Psychic Technique (x2) * 200 xp - Power: Sensory Deprivation * 300 xp - Power: Dominate * acquired 500 xp for the Fishing Expedition * 100 xp - WillPower +5 Simple * 250 xp - WillPower +10 Intermediate * 100 xp - Literacy * acquired 700 xp for the Feral World Explorations * acquired 250 xp for the The Icarus Affair * 800 xp - Reduce Insanity by 8 points * 200 xp - Dodge * acquired 300 xp for the Shhh Be vewy vewy quiet event * 250 xp - Toughness +5 Simple Category:Character Category:Tarron Damos Category:Campaign